the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship
| outsidegroup = | three = | four = | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = End Times | previousseason = Unrested | nextseason = Metro 2035}} is the thirtieth season of After the Dark. Despite being heavily hyped and awaited; the season suffered from constant fighting from both players and the host's sides, the return of the rose petals and forced fighting, as well as NPCs being deemed unlikable or out of character. The season concluded with zero survivors, the first season since season six to have such. Hosts People New Orleans Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Boat Group NPCs The Dark Roses NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Prologue: *Everyone wakes up in New Orleans, some being brought back from the dead. No one knows anything about why they're there. *Zombies and demons arise, and a roar sends the group running into a warehouse. A giant screen appears inside the warehouse. *Collin and Kristoff break down the door, and are followed by Gregory and Navin inside. *Rachel appears on the screen, revealing she has taken over the AtD World. She tells everyone that she will give them a chance to escape. *Rachel reveals "The Bond", where everyone is partnered with someone else. If someone's partner dies, they will suffer. *Rachel sends everyone on a quest to find thirty artifacts all around the world. If they can bring them all to the warehouse, they will be able to escape the AtD World and all the horrors arising. *Everyone is presented with roses to pick, for their life sources. They are informed that three artifacts are at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Liberia and somewhere in New Orleans. *Collin offers for five people to join his gang "The Dark Roses". Joan, Jaylen, Leshandria, Danny and Miguel choose to join them. Week 1: *The groups split up. One heading for the airport, one heading for a boat dock near the Atlantic Ocean and the final group staying in the warehouse. The Dark Roses head off. *The Boat Group raids a fishing store and sets out to sea on a boat. *The Plane Group takes an airplane and flies off to Liberia. *The New Orleans Group fights zombies in the streets with their bare hands. *Justin, Nicole, Andrew and Fang dive into the Atlantic Ocean to find the artifact. They meet a shark and whale, but swim past them. *The Plane Group lands in Liberia. *Justin searches a sunken ship for the artifact, but finds it outside the ship instead. It appears to be a piece of a makeshift raft. *Fighting through zombies in apartments, Karla spots a dinosaur and the group runs away in fright. *During a fight, Max and Garry are scratched, causing them to lose rose petals. Nathaniel is also scratched, losing a petal. *Gavin is bitten by a zombie on the arm. The rest of the group stomps his arm off, hoping to save him from turning. Max bandages his arm. Gavin loses all but two petals. *Fang, Nicole, Justin and Andrew return to the surface with the artifact, and find a clue to the next one on the stone it came with. *The New Orleans Group spends the night in a small apartment. Week 2: *TBA Week 3: *TBA Week 4: *TBA Week 5: *TBA Week 6: *TBA Week 7: *TBA Week 8: *Everyone wakes up in the warehouse they started out in. Rachel appears onscreen and takes all the artifacts collected. *Rachel announces that they are now merged, and tells them that the next three artifacts are in Portugal, El Salvador and Brazil. *Collin fires Miguel, as he and Navin run out the door to go to Portugal. *The robed man steps forward, as Grace asks who he is. The robed man proceeds to remove his robe, revealing himself to be Luke from Hydrophobia. *Karla embraces Luke, telling everyone that he is her husband. *Luke tells everyone that he can't search for the artifacts with them for reasons he cannot say. He agrees to go with Karla to Brazil, telling the rest of the group to go to El Salvador. *The group heads off, with Luke and Karla taking a different path. The group takes an airplane from the airport and begins heading to El Salvador. Edurne flies the plane. *On the plane, Nicole begins crying at the thought of being partners with Collin. *Lisa begins crying, but Noah comforts her, prompting her to say her first words to him "I love you.". *Tommy and Miguel both hit on Joaquin, causing the two to fight. Miguel punches Tommy, causing Tommy to lose a rose petal. *Everyone begins yelling at Tommy and Miguel to stop arguing, and they eventually calm down. Week 9: *The group begins to dehydrate, as they land in Santa Ana, El Salvador. *Looking outside, the town appears to be deserted and eerie. *Walking through town, the group encounters a band of wolves. Killing them; Michael, Nuno, Tommy and Dane grow a petal back. *Kaffe searches a building for water, but finds it to be trapped by Rachel. He gets out in time. *Miguel urinates on Tommy and the ground to make mud. *The group finds a bloodstained house that tells them the artifact is inside. It's the ring of a girl named Lucy, and they must take it from her. *Upon entering, the group finds the ring artifact. They go to take it, but a demon girl that appears to be Lucy takes it and wears it on her finger. *Lucy wails loudly, as everyone tries to fight her. However, it appears that she cannot be harmed. *Lucy rips two petals from Kaffe's rose, before Edurne and Joaquin tackle her. Lucy grabs them and kills them both. *Everyone runs outside, as Kaffe blows up the house with the grenades. Lucy emerges and attacks. *Tommy and Lock set trees on fire, but Lucy isn't distracted. Miguel joins them, as they throw burning sticks at Lucy, not harming her. *The group tries to fish the ring off Lucy's finger, but she destroys the fishing poles. *Tommy and Fang try to attack Lucy, but she knocks two petals off Fang's rose and kills Tommy by blowing up his head. *Grace attacks Lucy, causing Lucy to drop two of Grace's petals. Kaffe takes the ring while Lucy is distracted, and they run for the airplane. *Luke appears in a hologram to the group, telling them he and Karla found the fire necklace artifact. The group tells Luke they didn't get an artifact clue, to which Luke tells them that they had to listen to Lucy after taking the ring. *Luke tells the group that he knows the location of the artifact, and tells them to go to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, before the hologram ends. *The group heads to the Pacific Ocean. Week 10: *The group begins suffering from dehydration. They land in Manihi, French Polynesia to find water. *After searching huts, the group successfully finds water. *Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock swim under the Pacific Ocean to find the artifact. *After a lot of swimming, the group goes into an undersea cave and swims to the bottom. *Finding the artifact, the group is the faced by a massive megalodon. *Miguel and Fang fly the plane close to the ocean, but the sound angers the megalodon. Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock swim away from the megalodon and hide behind coral. *Having followed them, the megalodon finds the swimmers and prepares to eat them. It succeeds, as the megalodon eats Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock. *Noah swims underwater with the RPG, trying to shoot it, but it explodes and knocks him down to two petals. Bleeding, the megalodon swims toward him. *Noah makes it to the surface, as the megalodon swims away. He tries to cover his injury, before diving back down for the artifact. *Noah discovers the artifact to be the sword Skullslice. He reads the clue, crying, as Lisa hugs him. *Luke appears in a hologram to the group to get an update. Seeing the tears of his friends, Luke motivates them to continue with a speech. *Motivated, the group goes into the airplane, as Miguel flies toward Travnik in Bosnia & Herzegovina. Week 11: *Landing in a hilly area in Travnik, Bosnia & Herzegovina, the group hears a noise outside. *Noah checks out the noise, discovering a fast airplane landing behind the group's. *Everyone goes outside, where Collin and Navin emerge from the fast plane. They say they don't want to kill the group or find the artifact. *Luke and Karla arrive, announcing they know what Collin and Navin want. Navin and Noah exchange insults, before Collin reveals that they want Lisa and Karla. *Refusing to give Lisa and Karla up, a gunfight ensues. *Navin captures Karla and ties her up, trapping her in their plane. *Collin and Luke engage in a fistfight. Collin injures Luke, as everyone sees a strange wristwatch on Luke's arm. *Noah attacks Navin, but Navin punches Noah and rolls him down a hill, smashing Noah's gun in the process. Noah is dropped to one petal. *Fang nearby, Navin grabs her and ties her up. Realizing they can't get Lisa, Navin decides to take Fang as a "replacement". *Fang is locked up in the fast plane with Karla, as Collin and Navin get away and fly off. *Luke, injured, messes with something while facing away from everyone else. Turning back, he reveals to be completely healed. *Luke states that he is going to rescue Karla and Fang. He tells the group to continue finding the artifacts and he will meet up with them as soon as he can. *The group heads to a nearby village to find the artifact. They search a house, but find it to be trapped. They escape. *Walking through the village, the group meets a pack of bears. They successfully kill them, with Larn growing back two petals. *The group finds a ditch in the street with a ladder. They climb down and enter a cave. *At the end of the cave, the group finds they have to answer questions to open a locked door to the artifact. *A question asking what the group knows about Luke comes up. They answer, to which they are told they still have much to learn, that they will learn very very soon. *After answering all the questions correctly, the door to the artifact opens. *Upon entering the room, the group finds the peace treaty artifact and the clue to the next one. *Lola identifies the location of the next lake. The group returns to the plane, as Miguel flies them to Mono Lake, California. Week 12: *The group lands by Mono Lake, California. They hydrate themselves with the lake's water. *A large and eerie cave stands nearby, to which the group decides to venture into. *While in the cave, Lisa accidentally bumps into a stone and it smashes. This causes a loud noise to fill the cave. *Reaching the end of the cave, the group encounters the largest tyrannosaurus rex they have ever seen, and it's angry. *The rex chases the group out of the cave and destroys their airplane by tossing it into the lake. It then chases the group into a field. *Collin and Navin's plane lands nearby, as the group runs through hills and loses sight of what is going on. From a distance, they hear the rex's roaring slow down, as if being slowed on a recorder. *Noah looks to see what is going on, and finds that the rex has been killed. From behind the corpse; Luke, Fang and Karla arrive. *Going to greet their friends, Luke tells them that Collin and Navin parachuted out of the plane once he boarded it. *After questioning Luke, he reveals that his wristwatch contains limited massive power, explaining quite a bit about him. He claims that he cannot tell them further information, but they may find out soon. *Noah begins to have a breakdown from everything going on. *Luke tells the group that the artifact is in the tufa towers in the lake. They take two rafts and begin to set out for it. *When assembling who goes on which raft, Luke asks the deaf Lisa who she wants to go with. She hears him and answers "Noah...". *When Noah questions Luke, Luke places his hand on Noah's shoulder, allowing Noah to see everything perfectly. Once Luke removes his hand, everything goes blurry again. *Everyone assembles onto the rafts and begin heading out to sea. A massive storm hits out of nowhere, but they keep going. *Luke tells everyone to not let the storm distract them. But when lightning strikes the second raft and Noah goes to put out the fire, he falls badly ill. *The group arrives on a section of tuft towers, where they begin looking for the artifact. Luke finds it and gasps in horror. *When Noah goes to see it, they find the artifact to be a life sized plushie of MonoLuke. *The air begins growing heavy, as everyone blacks out. Week 13: *The group awakens in the warehouse again, as Rachel greets them on the screen. *Rachel reveals that Luke is not who he seems. Luke then tells everyone that Rachel was once his wife, and she trapped him in the AtD World after the two of them had created it. *Luke states that those who die take on a new form, and that Rachel was the influence that created the AtD World to avenge Luke's sister Lucy. She only used his intelligence to make it happen, and trapped him and their daughter in the world under new identities when she no longer needed them. *Collin rips his rose apart, before revealing that he had a deal with Rachel. That if he and Navin could find all the artifacts and escape into the real world, they could control the AtD World. *Rachel leaves, as Collin and Navin taunt the group before leaving to find the remaining artifacts. *Karla shuns Luke, but he genuinely apologizes to her as she forgives him. *The group gathers around, as Luke warns everyone about the dangers of the last five artifacts. *Luke teleports everyone to Liverpool, England. Week 14: *Arriving in Liverpool, the group finds it to be in ruins and full of tunnels. Luke states that the last five artifacts consist of trials, moving through the tunnels. *Luke says the first trial is infested with zombies. Lucy is also walking around, ready to take anyone who crosses her. Luke also describes how not everyone was able to be perfectly resurrected in the AtD World, explaining Lucy's demonic nature. *Fighting through a group of stronger zombies, Kaffe and Larn grow back one petal each. *Lucy appears before the group, moving toward them. They run out of the tunnel. *Lisa trips on the way out, prompting Noah to run in after her. Lisa escapes as Noah tries to fight Lucy. Lucy attacks Noah, causing his head to explode and kill him. *Lucy vanishes, as the group returns to searching the tunnels. *Fighting through zombies, the group finds another room with a bookshelf. Grace and Lola go to check it, but they fall through to another room. *Miguel finds a strange combination. Meanwhile, Grace and Lola meet up with Luke. *Luke goes with Grace into a puzzle room, where Grace completes a weight distribution puzzle to get a key. *Miguel's group finds a safe and opens one lock with the combination. Grace, Luke and Lola return, presenting the key. *The group uses the key to open the safe, finding the next artifact. A blue water bottle. *Luke tells the group that the next artifact is in Douglas, Isle of Man. He teleports the group there. Week 15: *The group arrives in Douglas, finding it set up with tunnels as well. Luke tells the group that this is the demon trial, and gives them two knives. *Luke takes another entrance than the rest of the group, as they enter the tunnels. *The group meets a band of demons and tries to run, but the demons give chase. *Grace, Kaffe and Miguel are attacked by the demons. Kaffe drops down to three petals. Everyone is attacked, and Kaffe is fatally struck and dies. *Miguel drops down to one petal from the death of his partner. *After fighting through many demons and proceeding down a tunnel, the group hears a disembodied woman's voice repeatedly whispering "Where is he?". *The group frantically searches a room they come across, with Lola finding the combination to the locked door leading to the artifact. *The group meets Lucy and attempts to split up and go around her. This proves to be a bad decision, as Lucy quickly kills Lisa and Lola. *Lucy leaves as the group continues down the tunnel. After a lot of fighting through demons, the group reaches the safe, but realizes they never completed a puzzle to get the key. *Miguel decides to let Luke find the key, as Karla runs off after him. While waiting, two strong demons attack the group. *After the demons are killed, Karla and Luke return. Luke scolds the group and tells them that he is not allowed to find the keys for the same reason he isn't allowed to find artifacts. *Karla presents the group's key, but Luke tells them to do the puzzle themselves next time. *Opening the door, the group finds the next artifact. A scarf. *Luke tells the group that the next artifact is in the Sistine Chapel in Vatican City. He then teleports the group there. Week 16: Week 17: Week 18: Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark: All-Stars